Service Fit for a King
by bluepixy13
Summary: Sarah is having a slow month of jobs for her catering business, so when an unusual client walks through her door, how can she say no to them? Happy J/S ending.


Service Fit for a King

One would think that, in the food business, the slowest time of year would be during the summer. Perhaps for a restaurant that might be true. But for Sarah Williams, who was the owner and manager of Peaches Catering, the time between Christmas and Valentine's was the worst. Everyone had spent all their money in December, and taxes weren't being refunded yet. She sighed as she watched the crowds outside her tiny shop window rush by. "I wish a customer would walk through that door," she grumbled to herself. She turned to go check on some cookies she'd put into the oven, when the chime above the door rang. She perked up instantly, spinning around to greet the customer...only to stop short. There was a tall, golden brown-haired woman, in an elegant gown as if she'd just come from a Broadway show, standing there, glancing at all the confections. The woman's blue eyes seemed to be judging each item critically. Sarah had only ever seen such type of eyes once before. "Damn, I made a wish out loud," she cursed.

"Pardon?" The woman asked, turning her piercing gaze upon Sarah.

"You're here because of my wish? You're a Fae, right?"

Sarah could have sworn a look of respect crossed the woman's face as she replied, "How very observant of you. But no, I'm not here because of whatever wish you might have made. I need a caterer for a birthday party for my brother."

Confusion clouded Sarah's voice as she asked, "And you thought to seek out a human? What about magic, don't your kind use that anymore?"

The woman sighed in annoyance. "Of course we still use magic. The thing is, magical food doesn't taste as good as food made by hand. Seeing as how hardly any of our chefs do that any more, it was more prudent to seek out a mortal chef."

"Oh, that makes sense. So what kind of food are you wanting to have for this party? I don't know if your kind has the internet, but I should let you know that I only cook things with peaches, or have a peach flavoring. Hence the name."

The woman smiled. "That's why I chose you, my dear. My brother absolutely loves peaches."

"Is that fruit like a Fae delicacy or something?" When the woman gave her a curious look, Sarah said, "Never mind. Alright, so say I accept the job, how do you want me to get to this party so that I can cater it? And more importantly, will I be able to go back home with my memories intact?"

The woman smirked as she picked up a peach frosted donut, sniffing it. "You've dealt with one of our kind before, haven't you?"

Sarah shrugged, "Something like that. So?"

"Transportation will be arranged by myself, and yes, you will be able to go back to your life with your memories. Most mortals would have their memories wiped, but I have a feeling that you're not most mortals."

"And how will you be paying me?"

"Why gold of course."

Sarah's jaw dropped at that. "Um...not to be rude, but humans just don't go around carrying gold. Besides, that would be giving me too much for the job. Would it be possible to pay me in my own currency, say three-hundred dollars?"

The woman was all smiles now as she leaned over the counter, causing Sarah to unconsciously back up slightly. Sharp teeth must be a Fae thing too, Sarah thought. "I'd be happy to conjure up whatever type of payment you'd prefer, but I'll give you a bit more than what you're asking for, simply because I want you to go 'all out' as the mortal term says."

"You mean on the food?"

"That, and I'd like you to go dress shopping. This is a Fae party, dear, so you must look your best."

"Again, not meaning to be rude, but it'll be pretty hard for me to cater in a ball gown. What about some high quality dress pants and a fancy top?"

"As long as you look fetching, then you needn't wear a dress specifically, I suppose. So will you accept the job?"

Sarah thought for a minute. She'd long been wanting to go back to the Underground, but there was no way she could summon _him_ again without all the awkwardness that would inevitably follow. And the woman had agreed to let Sarah come back with no memory loss. The Fae couldn't outright lie, so there was that. Really, doing this job should be a piece of cake, and she'd have money in her pocket- a lot of it, if she was reading the woman correctly.

"Alright, I'll do it."

A few hours later saw Sarah taking off the lids of her dishes so that the guests might eat. She'd humored her client, whose name was Syndra, by wearing opaque black leggings, a floral skirt, and a burgundy blouse. It was classy enough for the Fae and comfortable enough to move around in, especially since she'd donned boots instead of heels. She hadn't seen who the brother was yet and didn't even know if he was there. Syndra came over, wringing her hands. "Where is he?"

"Your brother didn't show up for his own party?" Sarah asked, feeling some sympathy for this woman.

"He said he'd be here, but I don't- Oh! There he is, thank goodness!" Sarah watched as Syndra rushed over to- No...it couldn't be. But the man being chastised by his sister was unmistakable. His lean form was outfitted in a dark purple dress coat and light grey trousers.

 _Are those even tighter than I remember them being?_ Sarah wondered, then blushed as she realized she was staring. The rest of him was just as handsome as she recalled, though, with his wild blonde hair and alluring mismatched eyes.

"The food is just about to be served," Syndra was saying. "I've gotten a mortal caterer."

The Goblin King's eyebrows rose slightly. "However did you manage that without the mortal panicking, Syndra? Did you charm the human?"

"No charm necessary. She knew what I was right away and had no issue with agreeing to the job."

Sarah shifted slightly. Perhaps if she'd known who this party was for, she might have refused, but probably not. She wasn't some naïve fifteen year old any more, after all. Perhaps she should break the ice and see what his reaction was. "Hey, Jareth. Long time no see. Happy birthday, by the way."

Both Syndra and Jareth paused in their conversation, but for different reasons. Syndra had a look of surprise, while Jareth...well, Sarah wasn't sure how he was feeling but there was a tenseness about him. He spun to face her. "Sarah," he drawled. "Imagine you being the one to cater my party. What a happy circumstance."

"Is it? I mean, you're alright with that?"

Jareth shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? After all, it was my sister who employed you, so you're under contract with her, not myself." He glanced at Syndra then, asking, "Did you seek her out on purpose?"

"What?" Syndra sounded offended at the notion. "Of course not! She specializes in peach themed entrees, that's all."

When his gaze caught Sarah's again, there was a calculated look in them. Sarah gulped. "You don't say?" He placed his hands on either side of her, and purred, "I wonder if that has anything to do with me?"

Sarah had lost all thought except that his face was so _close_ and the fact that she was mesmerized by his eyes. The next thing she knew, she had rushed forward the scant inches between them and was kissing him. She wasn't sure what Heaven was like, but she could swear that this was it, in this moment. And then she fell back to Earth with the startling realization that she was kissing the _Goblin King_ and...he had started to kiss her back which was making her tingly all over. Her eyes shot open (when had she shut them?) to see that his eyes were open as well and dark with desire. Her knees began to tremble. She felt his hands snake under her skirt to cup her ass and she moaned into his mouth.

A throat clearing near them caused the couple to pause for air. "Care to explain, Jareth?" Syndra asked.

Sarah thought there was the faintest flush on his cheeks and she couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. "Syndra, this is Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth."

An 'O' formed on Syndra's lips before she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who beat my brother at his own game, and stole his heart as well."

"Stole your heart?" Sarah asked, teasing.

"I told you that I move the stars for no one, Precious. No one except you."

"I-I didn't understand then. I was only a girl."

"Yes, I know. Perhaps now you could reconsider my offer?"

"I think we need to renegotiate the terms, Jareth. I don't want a slave, I want an equal, a friend, and a lover."

Jareth grinned widely, replying, "It's a good thing, then, that that is exactly what I plan on offering you."

Several weeks later, Sarah let her former friends from the Labyrinth help cater her own wedding. Her father, Karen, and Toby were the only ones who were in the bride's party, but she was more than alright with this fact. Jareth had glamoured everything to appear normal...well, as normal as a Fae wedding could be, so it was a Fairytale Theme. As for her and Jareth, they couldn't be happier that she'd taken the catering job for his birthday. And Sarah couldn't help but shove the piece of peach cake into his face. Jareth leaned into her, whispering, "You will definitely be punished for that later, Precious," the sensual growl in his throat causing goosebumps to rise all along her skin.

"I certainly hope so, my King," she replied.

The End


End file.
